Ace of Cups
.]] Ace of Cups is a card used in Latin suited playing cards which include tarot decks. It is part of what tarot card readers call the "Minor Arcana" Tarot cards are used throughout much of Europe to play Tarot card games. In English-speaking countries, where the games are largely unknown, Tarot cards came to be utilized primarily for divinatory purposes. Symbolism Meanings within Divination The Ace of Cups Tarot card's meaning is that of joy and inner peace from friends and family. The 5 streams pouring out of the cup represent the 5 senses: sight, smell, hearing, taste and touch. The Ace of Cups is a symbol of possibility in the area of deep feelings, intimacy, attunement, compassion and love. In readings, it shows that a seed of emotional awareness has been planted in your life although you may not yet recognize it. When the seed sprouts, it could take almost any form. It might be an attraction, strong feeling, intuitive knowing, or sympathetic reaction. On the outside, it could be an offer, gift, opportunity, encounter or synchronistic event. When you see this Ace, examine your life to see how its loving energy could work for you. This card often means that love is the essence of the situation. It may or may not be romantic love. Look for ways in which you can begin to connect with others. Do you have someone to forgive, or do you want to ask for forgiveness? Can you set aside your anger and find peace? Would you like to drop your reserve and let your feelings show? The Ace of Cups tells you that your time is coming. This card also suggests inner attunement and spirituality. Cups are the suit of the heart, and the Ace stands for the direct knowing that comes from the heart. Trust what your feelings are telling you. Seek out ways to explore your consciousness and your connections with Spirit. Allow the power of your emotions to guide you in a new direction. Embrace the love that is the Ace of Cups. * Description: Love, intimacy, deeper feelings, and compassion surround the Ace of Cups. This card announces the beginning of great possibility in this area of life. It can mark the start of a new relationship, or a deeper connection to an existing one. While this may be a romantic relationship, it can also signify a friendship. A seed has been planted and once it sprouts, it can take almost any form, from an attraction to an intuitive knowing. Trust in the feelings that are present. Furthermore, this card can signify a gift or opportunity. An offer may be forthcoming. Reversed, this card indicates that the creation of a deeper connection to another is being blocked. This can be due to circumstances or because of a fear of intimacy. This is the time to consider how the past is connected to the present, and how it may be interfering with closeness to others. Examine circumstances in life to determine if time, other people, or work is getting in the way of developing new relationships. __NOEDITSECTION__